Erika
Apperance Erika is tall and rather slim woman standing at 213cm. Her short hair is dark as ink. Her deeply gray eyes make the impression of staring in to abyss. Backstory 30 years ago a young girl was found at the streets oh Nigen in the central part of Eientei. City known for its mountains and cave systems. Frail, hungry and with no memory the girl was taken in to a local orphanage ran by monks. There she was given a name. Erika. From the youngest age she was fascinated with matters of biology and geology as well.as exploration. Within the orphanage she was.. disrespected by her peers. She soon became known to local militia force for "borrowing" equipment and books from local libraries and academics. At age of 13 she was set on her dream. To become member of the honorable Eientei academy. The monks and the peers were sceptical of that idea as it was unthinkable for someone from such a backround and without state education to become a member of the organization. For a few months she gave up on her dream. Erika became an aprentice in small sewing shop. It was there where she started to explore anatomy on her own.. rats, deceased cats, dead dogs..and supposedly human corpse. The monks soon found out about this practice. The fierce argument broke out. And now 14 year old girl escaped the orphanage. She escaped it to the caves she always wished to explore.. and she was gone. The search party was sent after her yet the girl was nowhere to be found. After 2 weeks of search she was deemed dead and the search was canceled. After 8 months, when everybody forgot about the incident, she emerged from a well on a nearby farm. The girl was carring equipment described as "found on a corpse". How did she suvive that long with minimal food and water rations? She never answeared that question. Yet more shocking she was carring never seen artifacts and a few plants of uknown species. The local academics sent news to the academy. The researchers arrived and contacted Erika. She told them of a whole ecosystem in a cave 3km under the ground. The academics asked the girl to tell them the way. She did tell them.. but on 1 condition. She would take part in recrutation and write the academy test. Rrsearchers wete sceptical at first but they agreed. The girl passed said exams.. but couldnt afford the entrence money. But luckily for her unzan heard of ot and decided to fund her entire education. She bacame an academy aprentice. Personality She has complete control over her facial expressions, often making it hard to read her feelings. To most people she seems cold, cruel and outright creepy. She is often expressing herself in rather unpleasant manner. Erika also commonly goes overboard. Only few close to her admit that kindness shines through her cold mask. She truly does care for those she takes under her wing and she's caring lady inside who has a great sense of responsibility, duty and pride in everything she does.